


The Proposal

by pallidvixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: This work can absolutely be read as a stand-alone but I would recommend readingThe Proposal Planfirst as this is a sequel.Thank you toSlyand tovMuresfor the beta.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 45





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This work can absolutely be read as a stand-alone but I would recommend reading [The Proposal Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305820) first as this is a sequel.
> 
> Thank you to [Sly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin) and to [vMures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/pseuds/vMures) for the beta.

Christmas Eve dinner was delicious. The house-elves had outdone themselves serving a roast beef with all the trimmings. The tender meat had been so easy to cut in to and melted like butter in the mouth. Albus was pleasantly full and trying to subdue the tendrils of nervousness creeping into his system. Mr. Malfoy had a pleasant yet mild expression on his face but Albus couldn't help but notice that his gaze had more than once drifted between he and Scorpius in a knowing manner. As if noticing Al regarding him Mr. Malfoy smoothly turned toward his mother seated at his right. Scorpius was seated at his left and Albus was seated next to Scorpius. The enormous table loomed empty in front of them as the small foursome finished up their meal.

After dinner the group moved to a large drawing room. While the blazing fire was bright and lovely, Albus knew the warmth from it would not be enough to heat the room to a cozy temperature. There must have been heating spells to maintain the temperature at a comfortable level. The wonders of the manor never ceased to amaze him. He watched Scorpius as he seated himself next to his grandmother on the sofa nearest the fire. His heart swelled as they spoke softly to one another in French. No doubt Mrs. Malfoy was checking to see if his language skills were up to parr.

He startled as a slim hand settled on his shoulder guiding him toward the end of a couch catty-corner from the one the other Malfoys were perched upon. “How are you feeling, Albus?” Mr. Malfoy asked softly as he pushed him gently down into the cushions of the couch and settled next to him. He was seated closer than he normally would have been and kept his voice to a low murmur. Albus sank back into the plush cushions, “Well, thank you.”

Mr. Malfoy nodded before continuing, “Is there anything that you need from me?” 

Albus shook his head, “No, sir.”

Mr. Malfoy gave him a soft smile. “I'm very much looking forward to tomorrow. I think it will be the best Christmas we've had in a long, long while.” 

Albus grinned in return and nodded his head looking over at the two other Malfoys.

~~~ 

After a delicious and restful dinner with Scorpius’ grandmother and Mr. Malfoy, Albus and Scorpius were finally getting ready for bed. Al wondered if Scorpius was on to him. He hadn’t seemed surprised that his grandmother had joined them for dinner. Then again, some years she did spend the holiday in England. 

Albus watched in amusement as Scorpius brushed his teeth. They had been having sleepovers since they were eleven years old. He smiled as he remembered how in awe Scorpius had been when he saw Al’s electric toothbrush for the first time. It had been a holiday gift from his Aunt Hermione, who was very keen on dental hygiene. Scorpius had wanted one so badly that Mr. Malfoy had to ask Al’s dad about them so he could get one for Scor. He shook off his musing and put some toothpaste on his own toothbrush to join his boyfriend. There was only one sink in the en suite. Gently, he nudged Scorpius out of the way to wet his toothbrush and then the sound of the two devices buzzing filled the air. 

Scorpius finished first, spitting into the sink and giving Al a goofy smile. He rinsed his mouth out before washing his face. Albus finished a few minutes later and did the same. Arms wrapped around him as he dried off his face and he felt Scor’s chest plastered to his back. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Scorpius suggested, tugging him backward away from the towel bar.

Albus laughed as his boyfriend dragged him toward the large four poster bed. They had been sleeping in the same bed since they were thirteen. Of course it started right here in this bed at the manor, but they continued to sleep together at Hogwarts as well. With the privacy curtains around each bed in their dormitory they never felt there was any reason they shouldn’t share and the rest of the boys in their year simply got used to it. 

His knees bumped into the bed and he perched himself on it, looking up Scorpius. His boyfriend leaned over him and gave him a soft kiss. Albus was distracted enough that he jumped when delicate hands snaked under his sweater, lifting it up. They paused in their kissing as Scor lifted the sweater up and over his head. After Scorpius neatly folded the sweater and set it on the dressing table next to his own he leaned down again to resume his kiss. Scor’s tongue licked the seam of his lips. Albus’ mouth opened at the gentle prodding; the mintiness in his mouth mingling with the same taste as was in in Scorpius’. Scor worked on opening up the buttons of his shirt and Al settled his hands on his boyfriend's hips. 

When he finished the last button, Scorpius ended the kiss and pulled back to look at him. “Do you want a sleep shirt?”

“I think I'll be fine without one,” he replied. 

Scorpius gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then pulled away from him, opening up his dresser drawer. He made quick work of his own shirt and slacks before pulling on a set of green silk pajamas. Albus shivered at the flashes of pale skin. Scor tended to get cold at night whereas Al tended to run warm. 

Albus got up from the bed and undid his trousers, neatly folding them and putting them in a dresser drawer. Then he hung up his shirt in the wardrobe. He stood up and stretched his arms up, rolling his shoulders back before letting out a yawn. Albus suspected that the anticipation was wearing on him, making him feel more tired than he normally would have this early. He blinked a few times and watched as Scorpius crawled into bed. Albus followed him into the bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and spooning him. With his chest settled against Scor’s back, Al kissed his temple and wished him a good night. He muttered a quick _Nox_ to turn off the lights. 

~~~

Albus watched the weak winter light that filtered through the curtains paint his boyfriend in muted golden hues. He was so beautiful. Albus almost didn’t want to wake him. Gently, he kissed him on his forehead then on his cheek. Scorpius stirred and reached across the bed for him. 

Draping an arm around Al’s waist Scorpius pulled himself snug against Albus’ back. “What time is it?” he mumbled. 

“Still early,” Al replied, “you can go back to sleep if you’d like.” 

Scorpius kissed a spot below his ear and pulled him tighter against his chest. “We always sleep better when we’re in our bed here.” Albus’ heart fluttered. _Their bed_. Scorpius no longer referred to it as _his_ bed at the manor. He hadn't for a while, but it still thrilled Albus to hear him say it again. Especially now. He threaded their fingers together. 

“I’d like to give you something.”

Scorpius sighed against him and kissed him at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “We can do presents later.”

“I’d like to give this to you now. When it’s just us.”

This seemed to pique Scorpius’ curiosity. He levered himself up on an elbow and looked down at Albus, blinking at him with sleepy eyes but then acquiesced. “All right.”

Albus pulled away and got up to walk over to his trunk. He found the small box immediately and cupped it in his hands before returning to the bed. 

Scorpius had poured himself a glass of water from his bedside table and was drinking it down. When he was done Scor, sat up against the headboard rearranging some of the pillows. 

Albus shuffled on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back and knelt before Scorpius though they were still on the same level. “Scorpius, I love you totally and completely. I cannot imagine my life without you.”

Scorpius stilled and Albus’ heart pounded. He wasn’t nervous but he felt the weight of the moment. 

Scorpius blinked at him owlishly, observing every movement. Al brought his hands in front of him gently clasping the small package. He opened his palms and revealed the box. “This is for you.”

Scorpius reached for the box, handling it with care. He opened it slowly, revealing the ring inside. 

Albus felt a calm wash over him. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Scorpius looked down at the ring in awe and then back up at Albus. “Of course I’ll marry you, my love. Will you marry me as well?”

“Yes,” Al replied immediately. 

Scorpius removed the ring from the box and examined it. “This is so beautiful. Where did you get it?”

“Your father. He helped me.”

“You went to my father?” Scorpius asked in surprise as he put on the ring. He looked down at his hand and admired the stunning ring. “It fits perfectly.”

“Yes, I did. I knew you wouldn’t care but I wanted you to have a proper ring. A Malfoy family ring actually. And he let me pick one out. If you don’t like it we can get something else later or change it. But I didn’t want to do this without a proper ring.”

Scorpius held his gleaming hand out to show Albus. “I love it. It’s perfect!” 

He brought his hand up to caress Albus’ cheek and slowly moved in to kiss him. The kiss started out soft and chaste and slowly built into a deeper, wetter kiss. Albus welcomed Scorpius’ tongue into his mouth loving the probing sensation. Scorpius held both his hands. 

“We‘ll both be graduating next year. I don’t want to be without you and I want the world to know we belong to each other. I understand if you want a long engagement. We don’t have to get married right away, it’s up to you.”

“No,” Scorpius replied, “it’s up to _us_. When would you prefer to be married?”

“Within the next year,” Albus admitted. 

“Then that’s what I want as well.” He looked back down at the ring and smiled. “So, my father knows. Does anyone else?”

“Your grandmother, my parents, and my grandparents. I thought we could tell everyone today at Christmas luncheon. I’ve already alerted my parents and grandma so I suspect they’ve prepared a little something to celebrate as well.”

“Well it certainly is a happy Christmas now,” Scorpius said bemused. 

“Yes, yes it is,” Al confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **UPDATE** : Now with a sequel, [What's in a Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877913)
> 
> Thanks again to [Sly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin) and to [vMures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/pseuds/vMures).
> 
> Thank you also to [Imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera) for encouraging me, [Yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka) for inspiring me to write ficlets, [Poxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide) for cheerleading, and to [snowstormskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies) for inspiring me to post.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm [Pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as well, come say hi!


End file.
